Our Tomorrow (Chapter 2)
by Hyo98
Summary: Chapter 2 - Bang! Bang! Luhan merasa hatinya telah ditembak seseorang, ia terbuai dengan keindahan wajahnya yang rupawan. Pahatan sempurna yang mengelok indah serta kulit putihnya yang akan bersinar saat terbias sinar matahari. Siapa gerangan orang yang telah berani membuat Luhan jatuh cinta tanpa memandang identitas aslinya?
**CHAPTER 2**

 _Srrett-_

Seseorang menarik tubuh Luhan mencegahnya untuk mendekati Sehun. Ia menyeret ke bagian yang tak terjangkau oleh mata. Gelap. Sempit. Sekapan tangan itu membuat mulut Luhan mengoyak kasar. Dia mencoba untuk berteriak dan melepaskan sekapan itu.

"Akhhh!" Gigitan kecil ia tujukan pada pria misterius yang berani membawa ke tempat tersudut seperti ini. Suara berat namun masih sangat jernih terdengar saat berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. Wajahnya samar terlihat. Tapi wangi parfumnya masih bisa ia cium sangat jelas.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disini!"

"Uh? T-Tapi…" Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar ucapannya. Yang jelas dia bukan Sehun. Sebenarnya, tadi Luhan ingin menyelamatkan Sehun dari sekumpulan orang yang sudah lebih dulu memukulinya. Tapi, ia terseret jauh ke dalam gang sempit nan gelap.

Luhan bersusah payah mengambil ponsel di dalam _slingbag_ miliknya. Namun, entah kenapa ponselnya tak kunjung diraihnya. Emosinya memuncak dan rasanya ingin menangis kesal. Takut. Bingung. Kacau. Seluruh kekesalannya memuncak di saat segenting ini.

"Oh, ya ampun… ayolah…" Dapat. Ia berhasil menemukannya meski harus mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya. Ia harus berperang dengan kegelapan untuk menemukan benda satu itu. _Liptint_ , bedak, dompet, dan headshet berserakan tak karuan di tanah kasar. Gadis itu tersungkur menyedihkan sambil berusaha menyalakan ponselnya. Memanggil seseorang yang bisa ia hubungi. Tentu saja, ia berharap Lay akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo-" terdengar suara lembut di ujung telefon. Luhan tersenyum di tengah ketakutannya. Perasaan kalutnya sedikit hilang hanya karena mendengar suara Lay. Kemudian gadis itu menangis, meminta tolong pada Lay untuk menjemputnya. Tapi Luhan tak bisa dengan benar menelaskan dimana tepatnya keberadaannya. Bukan. Karena suara serak tangisnya membuyarkan kosakata yang Luhan ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

"Ambil ini…." Kai melempar beberapa lembar uang tepat di depan mereka. Tiga orang yang saat ini menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian serba hitam, menyekap sebagaian wajahnya menggunakan masker, dan topi hitam yang membuat mereka tampak seperti perampok. Kai baru saja datang di tengah perkelahian yang mereda. Ikut bergabung bersama saudara kandungnya dan teman sepermainanya yang telah terbujur lemah di sisi jalan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Ambilah dan jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kemenangan, merasa berhasil menyuap kelemahan mereka. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuat mereka menghakimi orang tak bersalah jika bukan karena uang.

"Kau pikir aku pengemis? Ambil kembali uang kotormu itu. Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol menghalangi Kai yang akan melayangkan pukulan di wajahnya. Ucapan kasarnya itu langsung membuatnya bertindak. Kata-kata sensitif yang sering dijadikan umpan untuk menarik emosi seorang Kai.

"Apa maumu, brengsek? Kau memukulnya tanpa alasan? Oh, kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Kau pikir kami percaya lalu pergi begitu saja?"

" _Ya_ , Berikan padanya." Seseorang yang berada di pihaknya memberikan selembar foto ukuran 3R. Chanyeol dan Kai membulatkan matanya dan saling menatap tak percaya. Kemudian ia beralih ke Sehun dengan darah di sebagian wajahnya. Menyedihkan.

"Ahh, apa bisa kita sebut takdir? Perempuan secantik dia akan menjadi tunanganku dan dia satu sekolah dengan bajingan kecil seperti kalian. Woah! Oh Sehun, aku memintamu dengan tulus. Jangan lagi sentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!" Chanyeol membantu Sehun berdiri. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk membungkuk padanya sebagai unjuk rasa hormat. Seseorng sepertinya bahkan tak layak untuk hidup, pikir Kai. Dia sampai memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat adegan tak tahu malu itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Maafkan sikap teman-temanku." Ucap Sehun setengah sadar.

"Ohh, mengapa kau jadi penurut? Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan percaya padamu." Sehun terdiam. Chanyeol dan Kai masih bingung tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ancaman apalagi yang ia katakan hingga membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut dengan mudahnya.

"Bawalah teman kesayanganmu ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi!" Dia pergi menyisakan emosi yang semakin membara saat tatapan mata cantiknya menatap remeh kepada Chanyeol dan Kai. Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Kai membawa Sehun ke apartment miliknya. Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang tepat untuk Sehun.

 **Pukul 22.40**

Sehun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang ukuran _king-size_. Chanyeol sedang berkutat lembut di dapur. Kai membantunya membalut luka Sehun yang menganga di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan atau menanyakan sesuatu. Padahal, saat ini banyak sekali yang masih tak mereka mengerti. Termasuk alasan Sehun yang bersikap pengecut di hadapannya.

Keheningan malam ditambah dengan tenangnya tempat tinggal Oh Sehun membuat ruangan itu tampak dingin. Sedingin kepribadiannya. Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba membuka mata dan mengatakan suatu hal tentang kesepakatan yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?" balas Kai sedikit membentak. Ia tetap membasuh lukanya dengan handuk yang baru saja ia rendam dalam air hangat.

"Hanya... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa memintaku melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sebagai gantinya."

"Sehun- _ah!_ " Kai membuang napasnya perlahan. Menaruh handuk yang telah penuh dengan darah dan membilasnya dengan air hangat baru.

"Kau anggap kami apa selama ini?"

"Eum?" Sehun terdiam. Dia berpikir sangat serius saat itu. Kai hanya melihatnya, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Sejak hari itu…"

 _2 tahun yang lalu_ ,

Malam musim dingin ketiga, beberapa hari sebelum hari natal datang. Malam paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan seorang anak berumur 16 tahun. Saat itu, dia tidak tahu jika dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah persaingan yang bertahun-tahun terjadi di antara kedua orang tua mereka. Dalam arti lain, mereka adalah korban dari kemunafikan orang dewasa. Hasrat akan uang dan menjadi penguasa.

Oh Sehun merupakan putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Dia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah mendapat perhatian besar di pasar Asia. Disisi lain, Lee Taeyong juga merupakan putra tunggal dari keluarga Lee. Perusahaan besar yang menduduki peringkat kedua setelah perusahaan keluarga Oh.

Kedua status itulah yang membuat kedua anak polos itu bersaing sejak kecil. Di sekolah mereka bersaing mendapat peringkat. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Hal itu membuat Taeyong kesal, dia selalu dimarahi habis-habisan setelah pengumuman hasil ranking. Pertanyaan yang masih sama. Kau tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi nomor 2, ada apa denganmu?

Selama kurang lebih 9 tahun mereka selalu bersama dan tumbuh bersama. Keduanya berpisah saat memasuki sekolah menngah atas. Sehun berhasil diterima di sekolah tinggi terbaik di Seoul. Namun, Keluarga Lee memutuskan jika Taeyong harus _homeschooling_. Alasannya masih sama, karena Taeyong selalu tak bisa mengalahkan Sehun.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi kembali setelah setahun berpisah, saat itu keduanya menginjak usia yang lebih besar yaitu 16 tahun. Namun, aroma persaingan masih terasa diantara keduanya.

Membuat Sehun menjadi anak nakal adalah rencana Taeyong untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Menghasutnya ikut ke dalam sebuah perkumpulan yang tak jelas aktifitasnya, membujuknya untuk mencoba yang namanya rokok, meminum alkohol, hingga membuat Sehun terlalu jatuh cinta dengan yang namanya kebebasan.

Ia mulai tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya, tidak pernah belajar, peringkatnya selalu nomor 3 dari bawah, kerjanya tidur di kelas, berkencan dengan yang namanya _bar_ dan semua itu berhasil membuat Sehun berubah.

Parahnya lagi, sejak Sehun memasuki sekolah menengah atas, kedua orangtuanya membiarkannya tinggal sendiri di Korea. Perusahaan keluarga Oh memang sedang giat-giatnya menarik hati _investor_ Eropa untuk mau bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi, keputusan besar itu malah membuat Sehun teracuni oleh rencana jahat seorang Lee Taeyong. Dan bodohnya lagi, Sehun tak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

Sampai dimana Sehun mengalami titik kemarahannya karena merasa uangnya selalu dikuras habis oleh teman-temannya. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut teman, mereka orang suruhan Taeyong. Tentu saja mereka hanya memanfaatkan Sehun dan mendapat keuntungan dari keduanya.

Hari itu, Sehun menolak untuk memberikan uang 10 juta kepada mereka. Sehun yang dalam kondisi mabuk berat terus menolak habis-habisan. Orang-orang itu memukulinya sampai Sehun mau memberikan uangnya. Darah sudah mengucur deras di bagian pelipis serta samping bibirnya. Tapi Sehun tak bisa membalas pukulannya karena ia sedang mabuk.

Brrakk… Sehun terbuang jauh menabrak tong besar yang berdiri bebas di pinggiran. Orang-orang itu gila. Mereka memukuli orang mabuk dan hampir membuatnya mati.

" _Ya_! Stop!" Sehun terbaring menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Seseorang datang. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang yang ia inginkan. Mengancamnya untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Sehun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Bayangannya terlihat samar namun Sehun bisa mengenalinya. Orang yang telah bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama sekaligus menjadi saingannya dimanapun ia yang tak pernah Sehun harapkan untuk menyelamatkannya sehingga ia merasa punya hutang.

"Kau..."

Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya. Tentang masa lalu yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia lupakan.

"… Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bodohnya aku ketika itu, sampai aku sadar saat dia kembali setelah sekian lama. Orang yang selalu mencoba mengalahkanku, datang menemuiku disaat kondisiku yang menyedihkan. Aku sampai berpikir, dia melakukannya karena dia ingin atau ada maksud lain. Setelah itu kalian datang, kita bahkan tak pernah dekat sebelumnya. KAlian membantuku mengobatiku dan melindungiku dari ancaman skors."

"Lalu?" sahut Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk Sehun. Dia duduk di samping Sehun mendengarkan cerita yang sepertinya ia coba untuk lepaskan dari beban bahunya.

"Aku takut. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan. Karena ketakutanku, aku bersembunyi di belakang kalian. Entah itu namanya teman atau sahabat aku tidak pernah tahu apa makna dari sebutan itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu karena seluruh hidupku hanya kugunakan untuk bersaing dengannya."

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau pikir kami akan tega mengkhianatimu? Kami bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jangan samakan kami dengan Taeyong, kami memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu karena kau seorang teman yang seharusnya kita lindungi. Tapi ternyata kau hanya menganggap kami seorang yang menakutkan untukmu. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau begitu penurutnya pada kami, kau merasa punya hutang karena itu kau melakukannya. Kau melakukan apapun yang disuruh Taeyong walau itu menyakitimu. Dan kau juga mau melakukan apa yang kita suruh walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak mau. Apa hanya sebatas itu kau menganggap kami? Sebagai orang yang seperti akan membunuhmu kelak?" Jelas Chanyeol dengan raut wajah seriusnya. Dia seperti seorang bapak yang sekarang sedang menasehati anak kesayangannya.

"Tidak..."

"Kartu as yang kami bicarakan… sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku bisa saja menempel poster, mengatakan jika kau mantan seorang gangster menakutkan di kota tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Lalu, foto itu… kami masih menyimpannya tapi kau pikir sekolah akan gempar melihat foto itu? Seorang pembuat masalah sepertimu? Aku yakin tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa? Jadi… kalian membohongiku?"

"Sehun- _ah_ , jangan terlalu serius jadi orang. Ingatlah kita masih 18 tahun, kita seharusnya bersenang-senang bukan? Lupakan Taeyong atau siapalah dia. Mulai saat ini, lakukan apapun yang kau sukai. Jangan memikirkan tentang siapapun. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Chanyeol sudah berhasil menjadi seorang bapak bagi Sehun. Kai tersenyum terharu dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat bijak.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kai. Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik luka di bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kenapa?"

"Ahh, lupakan. Ayo kita makan—" Sorak Kai mencairkan suasana yang menegang. Kai mengambil ponselnya, Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk melakukannya. Dia merampas ponsel Kai snagat cepat dan membuangnya jauh ke kasur Sehun yang lebar.

"Tidak untuk ayam! Aku sudah membuat makananmu di meja makan." Kai mengumpat kesal pada Chanyeol yang selalu tahu kebiasaannya memesan ayam malam hari.

"Baik, _abboji!_ " Ia sampai membungkuk pada Chanyeol. Membuatnya semakin ingin memukulnya dengan sendok yang sedang ia bawa sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Lay menemukan Luhan sedang menangis di sudut jalan yang sangat gelap. Gadis itu terlihat tidak baik dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sebagai seorang kakak, Lay langsung mendekapnya dan mengatakan untuk jangan takut karena dirinya sudah disini sekarang.

Lay turut menyesal karena selalu mengabaikan pesan dan telefon Luhan. Padahal disaat seperti itu, Luhan sangat membutuhkan bantuanya. Dan malam ini, merupakan salah satu dari akibat kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Luhan, Lay berdiri menghadap Luhan. Memberikan _slingbag_ milik Luhan dan menyuruhnya masuk.

" _Oppa_ , aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih." Lay menahan Luhan untuk masuk karena ada yang ingin ia katakan padanya. Dia terlihat bingung bagaimana untuk mengatakannya. Harus memulai darimana.

"Tidak ada. Masuklah, besok kita bicara lagi." Luhan tersenyum pada Lay dan masuk menutup pintu pagarnya. Alasan lain dari kesibukkan Lay adalah dia sudah diterima untuk menjalani pelatihan di sebuah agensi musik terbesar di Korea. Dia tak sengaja mengikuti audisi dan diterima. Sudah seminggu ini dia melakukannya dan belum sempat ia katakan pada Luhan.

Hari ini? Melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak baik, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jadi, akan ia katakan lain kali, pikir Lay.

Luhan dengan wajah sembapnya masuk kedalam dan bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang setenang air. Sebelum ia berangkat, Mama Jeonghan dan Papa Hanbin masih bertengkar habis-habisan di kamar. Dan sekarang, keadaan berkebalikan.

Luhan duduk di kursi tamu lemas. Ia memperhatikan ke seluruh bagian rumahnya. Bagaimana rumah ini bisa tampak menyedihkan setiap hari. Bagi Luhan, rumah bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah ketimbang disini. Karena yang ia rasakan di rumah ini hanyalah sebuah penderitaan. Luhan tersenyum pahit, berdiri, dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Matanya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah tulisan memo kecil yang menempel di kulkas.

 _ **-Besok ada hari spesial, pastikan kau tidak keluar setelah pulang sekolah. Mama akan menjemputmu besok.-**_

"Aneh… sejak kapan dia akan meluangkan waktu ke sekolah. Apa dia tahu jalan ke sekolah? Hhh-" Luhan membuang memo kecil itu ke tempat sampah dan memilih untuk naik ke atas kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat, tanggal 15 April 2016. Hari spesial yang dibicarakan Mama Jeonghan sungguh membuat kepala Luhan penat mendengarnya. Berulang kali ia mengingatkannya tanpa mau menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Papa Hanbin akan mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini dan Mama Jeonghan akan menjemputnya nanti. Apa ini? Hari spesial apa?

"Pa, apa sidang perceraian kalian hari ini?" tanya Luhan saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Papa Hanbin menoleh ke samping, tempat dimana Luhan sedang gusar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Jika memang hari ini, maka sudah jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berusaha membuat kenangan indah untuk perpisahan.

"Sayang… bukan seperti itu. Kami memutuskan untuk melakukannya saat kau lulus nanti. Jadi jangan khawatirkan kami, fokus pada ujianmu. Mengerti?" Luhan menunduk sedih. Menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Cukup semalam ia menghabiskan air matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tetap bersama? Aku… tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat tanpa papa atau mama." Tangan Papa Hanbin mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Meski hanya sebentar, dia merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini dia tidak perlu memutuskan pilihannya.

"Mama akan menjemputmu nanti. Sampai nanti sayang…" Mobil Papa Luhan melaju cepat dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Diujung gerbang sekolah sudah ada Lay yang menunggu Luhan. Memang itulah yang ia lakukan, setiap pagi dia akan menunggu Luhan di halte. Tapi kali ini Luhan menyuruh untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, rusa…" Luhan menoleh. Ia mendapati Lay sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau gila?" Lay mengiyakan lalu tertawa. Luhan menggandeng Lay selama perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

" _Oppa_ , sepertinya nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Benar. Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan hari ini. Papa mengantarku dan Mama akan menjemputku. Aneh kan?"

"Aneh apanya… Justru itu menandakan jika hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan." Lay mengacak poni Luhan yang semakin panjang. Membuatnya berantakan.

"Assh- bukan seperti itu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Akh, tidak tahu!" Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan cepat mendahului Lay. Bahkan dia sampai berlari. Lay merasa jika Luhan sedang PMS hari ini. Candaannya selalu dibuatnya serius dan dia mudah sekali marah. Sejak kemarin selalu sensitif, hal kecil selalu dibuat ribut. Untuk kali ini, Lay tak punya cara khusus untuk menghadapinya.

"Maaf…" Lay berdecak kesal, dia selalu begitu saat sedang marah. Menabrak orang. Itu karena dia hanya memikirkan emosinya selama berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lay datang dan bertanya pada Luhan.

"I-ya… Tapi…" Luhan melirik pada orang di depannya. Orang yang baru saja membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Orang yang ditabrak Luhan memberikan senyum memikatnya pagi itu. Luhan terus memandanginya dan langsung terpikat dengan wajah tampannya. Suara beratnya. Sentuhan tangannya.

"Mungkinkah… kau Xiu Luhan?"

"Em! Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Syukurlah, kita akan sering bertemu kalau begitu. Sampai nanti…" Wangi parfumnya tercium begitu segar saat melewatinya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa ada orang setampan dia?" Lay melihat punggung orang barusan dan mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Seleramu sangat payah."

Pertemuan mereka benar-benar terjadi lagi. Luhan melihat sosoknya masuk ke dalam kelas dan diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru.

"Halo, aku Lee Taeyong. Kuharap kita bisa cepat akrab." Wajah baru yang membuat mata Luhan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia masih mengagumi sosok tampannya yang seperti kemustahilan menjadi kenyataan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Lay menatap tajam pada Taeyong yang ingin merebut bangkunya.

"Terima kasih." Luhan kini bisa dengan bebas melihat pahatan sempurna di wajahnya dari dekat. Ada satu hal yang masih belum ia sadar, Lay kini berganti menjadi Taeyong. Dia bahkan tak mencari Lay yang kini pindah ke bangku belakang. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi melihat bagaimana sukanya Luhan padanya dia merelakan bangkunya untuk Taeyong. Begitu baiknya Lay, meski ia tidak ingin pergi dari bangku kekuasaanya demi sahabatnya dia bisa memberikan apa yang sudah membuatnya nyaman. Lay tetaplah kakak bagi Luhan, ia seperti sudah tercipta untuk Luhan seorang. Walau tanpa ikatan darah yang sama, mereka berdua bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku? Aku ingin fokus pada pelajaran." Taeyong menoleh lembut ke samping. Dimana Luhan sedang memangku dagunya masih menikmati kulit putih bersinar di wajahnya saat terbias sinar matahari.

Dding~ Ddong~ Ddeng~

Luhan tertangkap basah karena terlalu dalam menikmati wajah tampannya. Kini ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Berbalik ke belakang dan memberi suatu kode pada Lay. Betapa malunya dia sekarang, kenapa dia mau bertukar tempat?

"Apa?" Begitu polosnya Lay, dia menjawab dengan suara keras disaat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Itu semua karena Luhan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

"Lay, ada yang kau tanyakan?" _Saem_ kini berbalik kearah Lay. Dia menunggu pertanyaan Lay.

"Eum… _Saem_ , aku masih tidak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?" sahutnya sangat sopan diakhiri senyum kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Anak-anak… aku tahu matematika sangat sulit. Karena itu fokuslah pada apa yang aku sampaikan. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, mengerti!?"

"Iya!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Ini semua karena Lay yang mengacaukan keadaan kelas. Kelas dengan siswa berotak _superior_ tidak mungkin sulit untuk memahami materi. Ini semua hanya bentuk pengalihan Lay.

 _Kring~_

Bel istirahat adalah saat-saat yang paling dinantikan oleh siswa. Setelah dengan serius mengikuti pelajaran yang memusingkan, ditambah lagi ada ujian dadakan yang membuat mereka semakin memeras otak genius itu semakin keras. Tak salah jika seisi kelas yang tadinya duduk rapi di bangku mereka kini berhamburan keluar menuju kantin.

"Ooahh- Mau makan bersama?" Taeyong menguap tepat di depan Luhan, membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Luhan, kau bilang ingin beli yogurt… ayo kita beli!" Lay menghampiri bangku Luhan. Luhan menatap kedua lelaki itu bergantian.

"Eum, aku harus ke kamar mandi…" Luhan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua orang lelaki yang sama-sama mencari perhatian Luhan.

"Kau… Lay?" Lay mengangguk.

"Baru saja dia bilang ingin makan denganku. Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya?" Lay menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang baru saja bertingkah manis di depan Luhan tapi menunjukan sikap berbeda saat berbicara dengannya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi. Tolong ingatkan dia, hari ini menunya penuh sayuran. Jangan sampai ia salah memilih makanan. Terima kasih." Taeyong mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan."

"Eum, dia sering memanggilku kakak. Tapi entahlah aku juga bingung. Taeyong- _ah_ sampai nanti."

Sepeninggal Lay pergi, Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar mandi berusha tak memusingkan hubungan antara Lay dan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat rumit. Ia menunggu Luhan di luar. Tapi ketika itu juga dia bertemu dua orang yang sangat ia nantikan sejak kamarin. Dua orang yang ia sebut bajingan kecil.

" _Ya_ —" Taeyong mungkin menyebutnya dengan sebuah sapaan khasnya, membentak disaat bertemu orang yang dia kenal. Menunjukkan ekspresi serius saat mereka saling menatap. Dan akan terus memperhatikan mereka seperti sedang berkata _'Jangan macam-macam denganku!'_

"Ohh… Apa yang dilakukan seorang gangster di sekolah? Kau butuh uang hingga pergi ke sekolah? Hei, seharusnya kau pergi ke bank. Disini banyak yang punya uang saku. Kau akan kecewa nanti." Sahut Kai sambil menetertawakannya. Chanyeol sampai memukul-mukul bahu Kai karena terlalu lucu untuknya.

"Apa? Beraninya kalian…" pukulan pertama akan mendarat di pipi Kai, tapi Chanyeol menungkasnya.

"Wooo- ini sekolah, bukan arena perkelahian." Disaat itu, Luhan baru keluar dari dalam dan terkejut dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar.

"Taeyong- _ah_ … kenapa disini?" Beberapa pria sedang berkumpul di depan toilet wanita, apa itu normal. Luhan hanya terkejut, melihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini.

"Aku menunggumu. Ayo makan…"

"Luhan- _ssi_ , jangan ikut dia." Bau parfum yang amat dikenalinya tercium saat Kai mendekat. Menghalanginya untuk pergi dengan Taeyong.

"Lepaskan tanganmu…" Taeyong meletakan tangannya juga. Taeyong dan Kai sepertinya memiliki dendam pribadi semenjak pertemuan mereka kemarin. Sekarang mereka terlihat tidak akur. Membuat Luhan bingung.

"Maaf, apa kita saling kenal?" Luhan melepas tangan Kai dan mengikuti Taeyong pergi. Taeyong masih menggenggam lengan Luhan. Kemudian turun perlahan. Sentuhan jarinya terasa sangat lembut. Hingga berhenti di telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat membawanya kearah kantin.

"Jangan makan sop jamur, aku akan memberikan ikanku untukmu." Luhan berhenti saat ingin mengambil sayur di depannya. Menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang mengantri di belakang. Lalu melewati menu satu itu.

"Ini…" Sekotak _yogurt_ rasa _strawberry_ sudah ada di atas meja tepat di depan Luhan. Taeyong lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Luhan. Sikap lembutnya membuat Luhan jatuh hati pada Taeyong. Seseorang yang entah darimana datanganya dan beraninya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

 _Tting!_

 _Oh Sehun : Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia melupakan seseorang yang semalam ia khawatirkan. Luhan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan bingung untuk membalas.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Ha… Pacar?" sedikit demi sedikit ia menampakkan barisan gigi rapinya dan tertawa datar. Berusaha mengelak jika itu dari seorang pacar. Memang benar, Sehun sudah mengatakannya tapi Luhan sama sekali belum menjawab.

"Eum, jika boleh kutahu… apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

"Kau kenal Sehun?" Taeyong mengangguk. Luhan semakin tak mengerti, kenapa semua orang yang ada disekolahnya mengenal Taeyong. Orang yang termasuk asing di matanya.

"Dia hanya seseorang. Iya, hanya kebetulan saja aku mengenalnya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kenapa?" kebohongan terdeteksi di kedua matanya. Sangat jelas. Luhan kembali memunafikan perasaanya pada Sehun yang sebenarnya semakin tumbuh.

"Ahh begitu? Baguslah!"

"Bagus?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kupikir kita bisa dekat." Deg. Apa itu termasuk juga sebuah pengakuan, pikir Luhan. Ia masih tak bisa membedakan sebuah pengakuan atau hanya ucapan biasa. Perasaannya dikacaukan oleh beberapa orang yang seenaknya datang ke kehidupannya. Oh Sehun atau Lee Taeyong, siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang udah nulis review untuk Chapter 1, jangan lupa untuk terus baca chapter 3 yang akan di post besok siang. Maaf ya, sebenernya gamau masukin Taeyong ke cerita. Tapi aku lagi jatuh cinta banget sama member NCT satu ini. Gantengnya kebangetan. Kasih saran dan kritik jebal...


End file.
